kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Riotrooper
are a para-military force of henchmen from the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider 555 and the accompanying film Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. They are the first set of "Rider-like" foot soldiers within the franchise. They are also the first case of a Rider originally created for a Kamen Rider movie that was later introduced in the TV series. History They are employed by Smart Brain and are a personal army that fought against the title character Kamen Rider Faiz and his allies. As the show uses the Greek alphabet as a motif, omicron (O) is their Greek symbol, and unlike the other Rider Gears, they seem to possess no Smart Brain number, most likely due to the lack of a phone unit in the Gear. Their data is derived from the Faiz Gear with some modifications for mass production purposes, which results in the suits' resemblance to a simplified Faiz. Both sets of troopers, in the series and in the movie, were destroyed by Faiz in Axel Form. In the TV Series, they were destroyed by Faiz Axel's Axel Sparkle Cut; and in the "Paradise Lost" movie, they were destroyed by the Axel Crimson Smash. TV Series The Smart Buckle was created by Hanagata. There were six belts made to protect the Orphnoch King, but Hanagata said that the belts could also destroy him if they can protect him. Several Orphnoch were selected to wear the belts. They all wore black suits and shades, similar to Men In Black agents. Naoya Kaidō (the Snake Orphnoch) was originally appointed as leader of the Riotroopers until he found out that Yuji Kiba, the person who gave him the Smart Buckle, was planning to attack Mari and the gang. This made Kaidō quit being a Riotrooper because he felt Yuji lost his belief in protecting humanity. Kaido, with the help of Mihara, tried to take them out themselves, but were out-matched, only for Takumi to intervene and destroy them all. Suit actor, Makoto Ito, plays one of the TV Series' Riotroopers (particularly, Naoya's replacement) in Kamen Rider 555, he would go on to play Daisuke Danda, better known as Kamen Rider Danki, in Kamen Rider Hibiki. Paradise Lost Movie The Smart Buckles are mass produced (approximately 10,000). These wearers were more akin to traditional military unit. Their purpose is to exterminate any human resistance that oppose the Orphnoch race. Led by Kamen Rider Psyga, they attacked the human sanctuary until Yuji, Yuka, and Naoya intervened. They were then sent to hunt Mari and Takumi, where Takumi regained his memory as Faiz, then transformed to protect Mari from them. When they are knocked out of their Riotrooper forms, they transform back to their Orphnoch forms. Kamen Rider Decade A huge amount of Riotroopers are seen fighting the Rider War alongside ZECTroopers in Episode 1. They are seen again in the special version of episode 31 getting destroyed by Decade. In Movie Wars 2010, several Riotroopers attack Tsukasa and Yuriko, but are driven away by Yuriko as Tackle. 10th Anniversary Project Masked Rider LIVE & SHOW In the 10th anniversary show, a Shocker minion wants to be a Rider. He tells every Shocker minion this and he winds up thrown in prison with Yuusuke Onodera. Yuusuke nicknames his new friend "Uu-chan". They talk about that dreams are possible and Kuuga teaches him about the Riders. After getting separated, the minion gets turned into a monster and is forced to fight his friend, After Yuusuke got through to his friend, somehow the minion becomes a Riotrooper. Alongside his new allies, he fights Shocker and defeats them. Kamen Rider Battride War Riotroopers appear as Common Enemies in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Forms The Smart Buckle gives the wearer the following statistics when they transform. * Height: 175-195cm * Weight: 85-120 kg (Suit weighs 23 kg) * Punch: 2 Tons of pressure * Kick: 4 Tons of pressure * Jump: 25 m * Run: 100 m / 6.5 seconds Gear * Gyro Attacker - The Riot Trooper's motocycle, which is based on the data of Faiz's SB-555V "Auto Vajin" and mass produced by Smart Brain for the Riotrooper Army's mode of transport. However, unlike Auto Vajin, this bike does not have a robotic battle mode. It is installed with a Brains Generation Light engine with 320 horsepower (240 kW). * Axel Ray Gun - The weapon resembles Kamen Rider G3's GK-06 Unicorn Combat Knife. The weapon itself is based on Faiz's Phone Blaster and Faiz Edge; consisting of a Blaster Mode and Blade Mode. The weapon itself can be stored in the handle bar of the Gyro Attack or in the trooper's left holster. It is unclear if it possesses an EXCEED CHARGE. * SB-RTF Flying Attacker - This only appeared in Kamen Rider Decade during the Rider War. This gear was based on Kamen Rider Psyga's SB-315F Flying Attacker, which is used for flight. - Ver. 2= The Version 2 Riotroopers"Information on Riotroopers Ver.2" appeared only in the SIC HERO SAGA, Kamen Rider 555: Lost World. For more information, see Kyoji Murakami }} Transformation Sequence The Riot Trooper transform in the television series differs from the one in "Paradise Lost" movie. * TV Series: The troopers say "Henshin". Then, the Smart Brain logo on the buckle, which is connected to the belt and sticking out vertically, is inserted when being pushed forward into the belt. * Paradise Lost: Instead of pushing over the buckles to start transformation, the Troopers touch a pad on their right shoulder after saying "Henshin". Before the full transformation begins, the wearer's Orphnoch outline appears before becoming a Riotrooper. Pics Gallery O2.JPG|Axel Ray Gun Blaster Mode O3.gif|Axel Ray Gun Blade Mode Rio bike.jpg|Gyro Attacker Riotroopers 1st appearance.png|All 6 Riotroopers Blade Psyga GarrenHD.jpg|Screenshot from Kamen Rider Decade Episode 1: Riotroopers use the SB-RTF Flying Attacker. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Riotroopers': A Rider Card containing the power of Riotroopers. Used by Diend to normally summon three Riotroopers. First used in the World of Den-O to help Tsukasa and Momotaros fight the Alligator Imagin, then in the World of Kabuto to battle Kamen Rider Gatack, only to have all the Riotroopers summoned killed by Gatack as he destroys their belts. and uses it a third time in his world to battle the DarkRoaches. Diend summons five Riotroopers to fight Kamen Rider G Den-O in film Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy. Notes *The Shocker Riders were also a team of six Rider-like warriors used by the villain organization near the end of the series. Like the Riotroopers' chest armor, the Shocker Riders' boots and gloves were gold-colored. *The first evil mass-produced Kamen Rider to appear in the Heisei Era. *In the S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider 555: Lost World (the prequel of the movie Paradise Lost), an upgraded version was used by Kyoji Murakami which was called Riotrooper ver. 2. References External Links Category:Villains Category:Evil Kamen Rider Category:Dark Rider